callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MacMillan
MacMillan was a Scottish Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Fifteen years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, he was a captain in the SAS and the commander of a two-man SAS sniper team, including then-Lieutenant Price, who was assigned to assassinate Imran Zakhaev in a covert operation in Pripyat, Ukraine. After Price successfully injured Zakhaev, MacMillan and Lieutenant Price were compromised and forced to flee. MacMillan's leg was injured after a Russian gunship crashed and nearly killed him, so Price had to carry him the rest of the way to safety. Captain MacMillan is famous for his dense Scottish accent. During the missions One Shot, One Kill and All Ghillied Up, MacMillan instructs you throughout the levels. He is voiced by actor Zach HanksZach Hanks provided Captain MacMillan's voice IMDb. Retrieved on 2009-10-21.. Trivia * If you look closely, MacMillan incorrectly holds the M21 as if it had a pistol grip, making it look like an M14 DMR. Also, looking closely at his uncovered arm, a woodland camouflage called Multicam is seen. This might be an error in the game as the camouflage wasn't even invented before the 21st century. * In the lyrics of Deep and Hard, the song played in the credits, MacMillan is mentioned in the following phrase: "... This ones for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing..." These lyrics point to the fact that he retired as a Captain, probably because of his leg injury and/or age. * Before you get to the main menu, a cutscene plays, saying "50,000 people used to live here, now it's a ghost town." If you listen closely, Zach Hanks does not voice MacMillan here. It is actually voiced by Craig Fairbass, who voices Gaz. Furthermore, when MacMillan says this in All Ghillied Up, he says "50,000 people used to live in this city". * In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Good job, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in Blackout when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. *When playing the level All Ghillied Up, when MacMillan is about to take out the guard you can see he is somewhat short compared to the average size Russian thumb|300px|right|The infamous &amp;amp;quot;Oi! Suzy!&amp;amp;quot; scene * There is speculation that MacMillan is named after the McMillan Tac-50 sniper rifle, which was used to get the farthest recorded sniper kill. ".]] * If you look closely when MacMillan gets hit with the fallen gunship on One Shot, One Kill, the helicopter blades may or may not appear to touch Macmillan. This may be just a animation error, or it might just be portrayed as him falling while running away, and breaking or badly spraining his leg in the process. It was once stated that the helicopter scene had taken a considerable amount of time to create, and the developers would most likely not overlook it. * Strangely, in some trailers he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 and others with his M21. It might be he was originally supposed to have an M4 but they changed it and gave him a sniper rifle. * Players have found rather funny, unused dialogue within the game files, heard here. * When MacMillan knocks the enemy down with the stock of his M21 during All Ghillied Up, he sometimes runs too far away to hit him, but still the enemy falls down, although he really didn't get hit. * MacMillan actually says "Aw fuck!" when he gets hit by the helicopter, although the subtitles read "Aw crap!" This makes him the first character in the series to use the word "fuck". * MacMillan is one of the most liked characters in the game due to his stealthy nature, Scottish accent, and dialogue, specifically, "...we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits", not to mention "Oi! Suzy!" before taking out the single guard. *After Price (Modern Warfare) took down the second Mi-28, MacMillan rarely says this; after he was hit: "Bollocks! My leg's all messed up, I can't move!" This can happen when you activate the slow-motion ability cheat when you enter the building before you have to take out the second Mi-28. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in the mission "Contingency," Captain Price says "Patience... Don't do anything stupid," possibly a throwback to the mission "All Ghillied Up," in Call of Duty 4, in which, Captain Macmillan says the same to, the then, Lieutenant Price. *If you look at his face, his eyes appear to be squinting. *People seem to idolise him, as there are many Chuck Norris-like facts about him out in the internet. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters